


Reunited

by listentotheechoes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm just thirsty, POV Third Person, Porn with mild plot?, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listentotheechoes/pseuds/listentotheechoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She isolated herself  from others for her own good. He did it so he could find redemption for what he did many years ago. Finding each other meant feelings that they had not known would be discovered as they found comfort with each other's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if it should've been rated Mature or Explicit so I set it as Explicit just to be safe. 
> 
> I didn't really want to name the OC but I personally don't like the "____" so I didn't include it.
> 
> Also! This is the second time I've tried to write smut so I'm sorry if it's not really great.

The time had finally arrived. Evening had set in, bringing with it a blanket of darkness that was only slightly alleviated by the pale light the crescent moon provided. It was the only time she really felt safe from the wandering eyes that were always out for her.

She was once part of a family known for their skilled assassins that started their training from a young age. They had a long-standing partnership with the Shimada clan, where her family offered them retainers in exchange for the powerful weapons they were known for. Of course, the powerful Shimada clan had skilled fighters as well, but using the assassins her family provided as pawns for protecting the important members of the Shimada clan, proved to be of worth.

At the age of 16, she had been assigned to be the retainer of the two Shimada brothers. Genji and Hanzo. Her quiet and cold demeanor had prevented her from making friends with them initially, but within a few months, she began to warm up to them. Genji’s flirtatious antics amused her and even though she brushed him off, he always kept coming back with an even bigger, cheesier grin. Hanzo was always so serious. So self-disciplined. Even at that young age, he never really seemed to do much of what normal guys his age liked; then again, she didn’t really do much of what girls her age consider normal. Still, it seemed like he enjoyed her presence. He would invite her for tea when they were free and they would sit there, peacefully enjoying the company. On the off chance that they did speak, he would curiously inquire about the things she enjoyed and she would reciprocate (considering he rarely decided to indulge in conversation). She even joked around with him sometimes, earning a smirk from him.

That was her life for a while. She enjoyed it. Sparring and fighting alongside them were enough to make her content. Unfortunately for her, fate did not smile on the Shimada clan.

She had been roaming the halls on that fated day when Hanzo suddenly appeared. There was something different, and she couldn’t quite place it. Perhaps it was the furrowed brow or the sweat that clung to it. There was a sense of urgency in his movements. His eyes narrowed when he saw her. “You must leave. Genji is dead. There is no telling what the other members of the Shimada clan will do in order to wipe their hands clean. You are their pawn after all.” He carefully approached her until he was only inches away. He peered down, his expression softening a little before a deep inhale. A pained expression painted her face as the realization of the situation hit her. An exasperated sigh left his lips and off he went. He hasn’t been seen since. She took heed of his warning and ran off because, surely, execution would follow should she have stayed.

She didn’t know how long it had been. It had been years, but she doesn’t know how many exactly. Her days all seem hazy since then. The pleasures that she enjoyed in their presence were so far gone. Sometimes she questioned if they were ever real. Her hands reached over to her cloak as she headed towards the door, adjusting the blue ribbon in her locks. She placed a few throwing knives and daggers in hidden pockets on the inside of the cloak, on the off chance she needed them.

Her mission tonight was simply to scout the Shimada establishment so she could sneak into what used to be Genji’s room in a few days. It was almost his birthday, and if he were alive, there would surely be a great feast. All she wanted was to spend time with “him.” All these years she had spent alone with minimal human interaction. She hated it. Talking with people and interacting with them properly was not her forte. The only friends she had held… well, one was dead and the other was who knows where. But she felt better knowing that she could “talk” to Genji’s spirit, if only in her mind.

She hurried down the alleys, making her way to the Shimada residence, hugging walls and dancing through obstacles. She was the perfect shadow, her years of training keeping her well hidden from the eyes of the few normal civilians still out. Sparking unwanted attention would only cause trouble and there was no need to endanger her main mission. Genji’s spirit needed company on his special day and she wasn’t going to let him down.

She finally arrived at the mansion. Just like she remembered, it was heavily guarded, maybe even more so than before. Most of the men guarding looked rather intimidating, with their colossal stature, broad shoulders, and a loaded rifle, trained to shoot as soon as they felt the need to. There was no room for hesitation.

She kept her distance, making notes of the stations the guards were set up and their usual path. Guards that could be easily taken out were also made note of, should she need to make life easier on herself. She would have to come back a few more times to ensure that guards and the stations were about the same.

Her scouting continued until she felt a chill run up her spine. There was a nagging feeling that she had been spotted; there was someone watching her… but none of the Shimada guards were looking her direction. Where then? She held her breath as the feeling grew stronger. Eyes darted in all possible directions, ears tuned in on whatever noise they could find, in hopes that they could find the culprit. Where… where…

The pale moonlight barely illuminating anything in the dark alleyway provided her with no help until it glinted off the arrow heading toward her. Narrowly avoiding the arrow, she ducked to the side as the arrow whizzed past her, piercing the wall behind her. Her eyes widened. How did she not sense this presence before? Was her mind so hazy to be so unaware the danger? She mentally slapped herself for being so incompetent and letting her excitement get the better of her.

 _Whoosh_. The whistling of the another arrow cutting through the air snapped her back to reality. This time, there was nowhere she could duck; she threw herself on the cool pavement, feeling the pain of the loose gravel that was now carving into her cheek. She flattened her body as much as she possibly could, hoping that the arrow would connect with the wall instead of her flesh.

She heard the distinct ping of the steel arrow connecting with the stone wall next to her. A low growl escaped from deep within her chest as she pushed herself off the pavement and began to run. She dusted the small stones that were still implanted in her skin as she darted in the direction that she had come.

She jumped, ducked, sidestepped and vaulted over everything in her path. Her main priority was to lose her follower. Getting away was all that mattered. If it was a Shimada clan guard that had spotted her, she would surely be executed and that was not an option. Genji needed her. She needed him. She needed _someone_.

Her pursuer calmly stood on the rooftops, shooting special arrows to the keep track of her. He saw the outline of the cloaked figure running. He didn’t worry. He didn’t need to fret. Like prey, they would tire of running and there he would catch them and make sure that they were not a problem to him. He had come back in order to figure out a route back inside his old home but found this intruder. He didn’t need anyone bothering him on his mission.

Hanzo jumped to the next rooftop, closing the distance on his cloaked prey and that’s when something caught his eye. As they dashed through the streets to escape, the hood of the cloak fell to the slender shoulders. The long, brown locks that were once hidden, now relinquished themselves to the breeze. The subtle waves. The blue ribbon. It was the same one that he had given her as a gift long ago.

“It’s you…” His whisper barely audible, as the memories of all the time they spent together, came flooding back. Without thinking, his legs began moving on their own. He could no longer afford to lose her; it was time to give chase.

She ducked into a corner. Another dark alley, but this one was a dead-end. Hopefully, the ground she covered had given her enough time to at least catch her breath. She was tired. It had been forever since she had run that much. Her throat and lungs burning from both the lack of oxygen and the harsh intakes of breath. She nestled down in the corner, her eyes settled on the moon as she brought her body closer to her chest, hugging her legs.

Body slouched against the wall, her aching muscles begging for relief. She was exhausted. Sleepless nights likely one of the biggest contributing factors to her current condition. Nightmares haunted her sleep on most nights and her body suffered from the lack of it. Under more favorable circumstances, her well-rested body would have been able to endure much more than she did today.

Her slender fingers felt around the silky interior of the cloak for a weapon she might be able to use. _Ah. That’s right. I forgot I had these._ Her hand grips the handle of a throwing knife she had stowed earlier and holds it tight, waiting to see if her pursuer would find her.

After a few minutes, her breathing finally slowed and she heard the distinct pitter-patter of footsteps running in her direction. Her face turned slightly to face him. His face was obscured by shadows, but she could make the outline of his body. He wasn’t dressed like the other Shimada guards were. Left side of his chest exposed, while the right side remained clothed and… she squinted her eyes and made out a tattoo on the exposed arm.

“You know, I don’t think it’s really smart to leave your heart so unprotected,” she huffed as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall, gripping the knife in harder in her jittery fingers.

A small chuckle arose from the man. She felt her body stiffen at this laugh, her eyes widened at the realization of who had been chasing her.

“It really is you, isn’t it? You still wear that ribbon I gave you, I see.” She turned her face away from him with a pout, knowing there was a smirk starting to paint his features, despite the fact that he was still under the guise of the shadows

“It’s been a while, milord.” Her gaze refused to meet his, as uncertainty engulfed her. How does she go about the situation? Is she happy to see him? Well… yeah, but she’s also angry that he never came to find her. She was alone in the world and didn’t know where to turn. He knew that he and Genji were the only people that really cared about her, so leaving her behind with no one felt like a slap in the face.

So many emotions began to take hold, as she finally realized the extent of her loneliness after all of these years. Warm tears began to roll down her cheeks. She hung her head low, in between her knees, trying her best to hide this from him.

Hanzo leaned down slowly, supporting himself on one knee in front of her. His hand hesitantly reached for her, unsure of what it was that he really wanted to do. A whispered “shh” escaped his lips before he was even aware that he made the sound. His calloused fingers buried themselves in her wavy, brown locks, his eyes softening at the sight of her being so vulnerable. She had never shown this side to him. There was a pang of guilt as he heard the faint sobbing.

“Please. Look at me,” the pain in his voice clear. She lifted her head slightly, making the effort to meet his request, but her gaze still evaded him. His warm fingers moved slowly; softly he traced her jawline down to her chin, almost as if he were afraid that this was a figment of his imagination.

The warm flesh against her cool skin made her shudder. The trail that the tears had left was almost gone, but his fingers ghosted over what was still left.

Having finally found the words she had been searching for, she locked eyes with him. His face was only inches away from hers. Shadows no longer covered his features and she could see the beard he now sported and the handsome jawline she always liked. The longer hair that he wore in his younger days was now cut shorter and tied up with a yellow ribbon, similar to the one that he gave her. He had even gained a bit of a tan. Aging had been on his side, for the once handsome young man grew even more handsome than expected. Her eyes dropped down to his chest and his arms, admiring the muscular frame and the tattoo of the dragon that he kept hidden back then.

A blush began to creep on her face as the thought of getting closer and exploring his body crossed her mind. To block the thoughts from delving any further, she looked up at his brown eyes. They seemed lost in thought, lost in a moment or a time that no longer existed.

“Why are you here?” The question seemed to come out a lot harsher than she intended it to be and he flinched in response. He didn’t answer for a while, merely looked into her green eyes, trying to get a read on her. She held steady, unsure of whether she wanted to let him in or not.

“His birthday is soon. Is that why you were there too?” She nodded in response. There was a silence. It seemed as though that was what the two of them needed. Nothing else needed to be said. But there was something she felt like she needed to say…

“I know what you did. I know it was you,” she stated frankly, her eyes narrowing at him. A look of remorse appeared on his face, as he looked away. The anger that she felt towards him emerged and coursed through her veins.

“I did what I had to do. It was my duty,” he said sternly, avoiding her spiteful gaze.

“You took him away from me.”

His eyes widened at the implication, and the hand that was still on her cheek quickly pulled away. “Was he more to you than—Did you two…?”

“No. But he wouldn’t have left me,” she spit back with poison lining every word. Again a flinch.

“I’m sorry.” His eyes still avoided hers. “I exiled myself. I wanted to redeem myself for my actions. I should have… I did not want to burden you with my troubles.” The confession was barely audible. He hung his head low, looking at the pavement beneath them.

Now he seemed to be the one that was vulnerable and the sight before her was too sad for her to stay mad for long. “I am your retainer. It is my duty to bear your burdens with you. I would still do it, even if it wasn’t my duty.”

A glance toward her and he could see the sincerity on her face. A small smile crept on her lips; one he gladly reciprocated. With all of her tension gone, the knife she had forgotten she was holding was slipped back into the pocket of her cloak, no longer feeling threatened.

Both of them sat there in silence again, reveling in the peace that appeared to have taken the place of caution between them. There were no other words that needed to be spoken.

Peace reigned for a few more minutes before she stood up, her legs aching from the position she had held them in and the running she did earlier. Hanzo looked up at her from where he sat, his expression unreadable. She held a hand out for him, which he accepted gladly.

She guided him back to her place. They walked together hand in hand, although that was not what she originally wanted when she offered her hand, she didn’t mind it. Their steps were precise and quiet, as they scurried through the streets, avoiding the few people they found on the street. The moon had risen all the way to the top of the sky by the time they reached her place.

She told him to make himself feel at home as soon as she closed the door. He stood near the door awkwardly and watched her as she strode toward the kitchen, taking her cloak off along the way and hanging it on a hook. He briefly heard water running into what seemed to be a steel kettle.

“You still like tea, don’t you?” she shouted from the kitchen.

“Yes, but I think I shall pass for now,” he said gruffly.

“Alright. You can sit down, you know…”

He made his way to the table that was near the kitchen and sat down. There is where he started to take everything in. Everything in the small home was spotless and organized. He briefly remembered of her old habits. If she was ever distressed for whatever reason, she would do two things: train or clean. His eyes landed on her, observing her form. From what he could tell, she was still in fairly good shape; maybe not as good as she was before, but still rather decent. Must mean that most of her time was spent obsessively cleaning, finding a spot for everything and keeping it there, in the most organized way she could conjure.

He wondered how often she actually left the house. She took a seat beside him and turned to face him. Her slender fingers traveled up to his face to cup his cheek causing him to lean into her soft touch.

They had never really shared this type of intimacy before. Back in the day, the most they did was sit side by side in order to feed off each other’s warmth. It was a comfort to them both, knowing that there was someone there to lean should they need it, but they had never gone past that.

He closed his eyes, concentrating on the sensation of her fingers lightly caressing him. His breathing grew deeper, his shoulders slumped. The faint smell of the jasmine tea leaves that lingered on her fingers, mixed with her own scent was intoxicating. Even though it had been years since their last encounter, she still felt like home.

Her touch carefully examined his face, palpating every crease and fine hair that she could find. He looked so serene in her hand and suddenly her need for someone overcame any kind of inhibition that contained her actions. She leaned in, resting her forehead on his, inhaling deeply, trying to take him in completely; his scent, his presence, his very being.

Her abrupt action startled him, his breathing seizing in response. He held it, his eyes still closed, trying to feel what her next move would be, but she stayed still. All he could feel were the few strands of her hair delicately tickling his face, her fingers still stroking his cheek, and the warmth of her forehead on his.

She let out a sigh and moved back, removing her forehead from his. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I-I’m not really sure what came over me.”

When he finally took the breath he had held, he inhaled her enduring scent. His eyes opened ever so slowly and noticed her mouth moving, but nothing registered. All he could stare at were her lips. Slightly plump, a pink color that contrasted with her green eyes rather nicely.

His hand reached for her chin, unaware of whatever words were leaving her mouth, unsure of what would come of his actions, but he zeroed in on her lips as he leaned in. Soft… like silk and with a hint of sweetness. Perhaps she had snuck a small treat while she was in the kitchen. His lips remained on hers drunk on the taste and her captivating aroma, not wanting to move from this marvelous position, but not wanting to press his luck. He gradually unlatched his lips from hers, still trying to register the sensations that had run up his spine and throughout his body.

She did nothing. She sat there, frozen in place as she stared at him. The kiss was chilling, in a good way. It was exhilarating, so much so that it instantly caused goose bumps and the hair at the back of her neck to stand up. She finally felt the blush creep on her countenance, and she immediately averted her gaze.

Realizing that it was probably a mistake to assert such a need on to her without considering her feelings, Hanzo instantly began apologizing. “I am so sorry. Please. Please, forgive me. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable, it is just that… I was… and you were—“

“I…,” she interrupted him as she turned back to face him, uncertain of the message she was really trying to convey, but knowing that something needed to be said.

Her eyes looked to the side again, searching for the words that wouldn’t come. The look of distress on his face deepened as her silence lengthened. Since no words came forward, she decided to let her actions speak, quickly moving over to his lap and straddling him.

A smirk decorated her features as his eyes widened, his jaw dropped and his forehead wrinkled in disbelief. The hand that had once rested on his cheek snaked around to his neck to pull him closer and forcing his lips to connect with hers again. Her other hand decided to run its fingers on his collarbone, jawline, and neck, hoping that her touch would elicit something from him.

He wasted no time snaking his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and feeling how her curves seemed to meld perfectly into his body. She could feel his fingers drawing circles in the small of her back while the other held her hip tight as if letting go would mean her disappearing into nothing.

They entangled themselves in each other’s bodies, trying to take in as much as they could. She could feel everything, from muscles that tensed as she ran her fingers through his body to the member underneath her that began to harden and seek her attention. His fingers weaved through her locks, tugging slightly. She flicked her tongue on his lip, asking for his tongue to join hers.

She craved to taste him, something that she had never desired before, but it felt like it was only one of the few things left that she could do to feel closer to him. He opened his mouth slightly, unsure of how to react to the request of her tongue. They both crept in slowly, the contact between the two in the kiss was electrifying and both she and Hanzo moaned in response.

With the self-discipline that he prided himself waning with each passing minute the kiss continued, Hanzo found himself desiring to see this woman in more ways than he wanted to admit. He wanted to make the woman that had always held a special place in his heart, moan and groan and quiver beneath his touch. The dirty thoughts that now clouded his mind inadvertently caused the hand on her waist to push down, against his hard member. The sudden gasp in his mouth and the fingers lost in his hair that pulled him closer to the kiss only encouraged his erotic thoughts. He succumbed to the most carnal desires, but he didn’t care because it was her who brought it out of him.

“Your room?” He had pulled away from the kiss, only to plant his lips on her earlobe, slightly nibbling on it.

The hoarse whisper seemed to fuel her need more, the feeling of the wet desire pooling between her legs. She had never heard him like this and it was possibly the most arousing thing she could think of.

“Down the hall to the right,” her voice barely a whisper, too caught up in the sight of him underneath her. She ground her hips against him and she heard him growl. She was wrong. That was the most arousing thing she could think of; the sound of him being pleasured by her and her body. 

With ease, he pulled them both up and he wrapped her legs around his waist. He began clumsily walking to his destination, while his hands squeezed her bottom and his mouth kissed, sucked, and bit down on any flesh that it came in contact with, evoking moans from her.

Hanzo’s mind was too clouded by lust a few times during their trip, fueled by her cries of pleasure. When it was too much to bear, he would push her against the wall and grind his throbbing member against her bottom.

“You have no idea what you do to me,” he would groan into her neck and she would just lick her lips in response, earning one more buck of his hips before he continued his way to the room.

It felt like it took them forever to reach the room, but they were too focused on each other to really pay attention. He placed her gently on the bed, and she watched carefully as he began to undress. She noticed the flex of his firm muscles as he took off his clothes, slightly bigger than he had when she had last seen him. The smooth skin that she wanted to run her fingers against. Then her eyes finally fell on the erection that had finally broken free from its restraints. She kept her eyes planted on it and her mouth slightly parted at the sight.

He carefully observed her, as she gazed at his member. His hand reached for his shaft, pumping it a few times. He noticed the slight rise and fall of her chest grew deeper as she stared at him, her tongue suddenly sweeping over her lips, a sense of pride engulfing him.

“You know, I’ve never had anyone look at me like that,” he teased playfully.

She was snapped back into reality, as she felt the heat of her cheeks rise at his comment. She stared back at him, intent on producing the same reaction in him that she had.

Half lidded eyes locked onto his as she stood up and slowly began stripping herself of her clothes. She began at an excruciatingly slow pace, revealing the creamy skin that had remained hidden from normal eyes. Her ample chest started peeking out and he was no longer able to hold his eyes on hers. He had missed the look of mischief that she had gained, as his eyes gradually traveled to her exposed breast. The small beads of sweat that began forming on his forehead, the slight twitch of his fingers, and the deepened breathing had not escaped her scrutinizing view.

He moved forward, perhaps hoping that he could speed up the process of undressing her, but a sharp “no” from her stopped him in his place. He observed helplessly, trying to contain himself from jumping on her and taking her right then and there.

She was almost halfway done, with only her pants left when she turned her back to him. Seductively sliding the clothes off her body was bad enough, but what she did next was what really did it.

She slid her pants down a little faster than before, this time leaning forward. “You know,” she began, the long locks were now at the side of her back and the full curve of her ass completely exposed to him, “I’ve never had anyone look at me like that.”

He felt his body and his member twitch, as they saw the wet slick that painted her inner thighs. Her essence and desire were completely exposed to him, with her leaning forward and her legs spread out. The lump in his throat was hard to get rid of, but he was finally able to speak.

“Let me… I need to… Please.”

“Very articulate today, aren’t you?” She teased, as she stood straight, turning back to face him again. She took languid steps toward the man before her and snaked her arms around his neck, as he stood frozen before her. She planted a single kiss at the crook of his neck and looked up with pleading eyes.

Hanzo placed both hands on her hips and locked eyes with her. He carefully guided her back to the edge of the bed, planting a small kiss on her forehead, before setting her down on the silky sheets.

A different look had set in this time, as he admired the woman before him. She was a stunning sight as she lay there, completely bare to him. Her features were perfectly complimented by the curves of her body; the wavy locks of her mane spread out against the sheets. She stared back at him, noticing the softer expression he wore.

“You are truly…the most beautiful woman in the world,” he finally spoke, his voice raspier than intended.

He leaned forward, his lips barely brushing against the nape of her neck, breathing in the scent. His hands explored her body, carefully outlining the curves, eyes remaining closed as he continued to indulge in her scent. Hands rested against her mounds, kneading them carefully, fingers teasing the nipples. He earned a slight gasp from his actions and remembered what he wanted to do.

Lips and teeth began to graze against her neck as they made their way to her ear and he felt her legs wrap around his waist and began to pull him closer. She felt the tip of his arousal tease her entrance as she wiggled her hips against him, causing a surge of electricity to travel throughout her body and a groan from the two lovers.

Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair and she tugged it slightly, trying to get the man’s attention. His teeth bit down at her neck slightly before he looked up at her; she felt his hands softly stroking her inner thighs and she bit her lips, trying to retain the moan that would surely arise. She looked into his eyes, glazed with lust and something else. Love, maybe? She wondered if she wore the same look in her eyes.

“Don’t be such a tease, Hanzo,” she finally spoke, voice slightly shaky from the sheer number of emotions she was feeling. With one last look of uncertainty from Hanzo and a nod from her, he finally sheathed himself in her.

The two hissed in reaction, the feeling overwhelming for the two in different ways. She was tight and wet and the warmth that emanated from her core was almost enough to drive him into the beast that wanted to disregard her feelings completely. For her, the sensation of being spread out by him from the inside was indescribable; she knew there was a sting and if she concentrated enough she could feel something else, but she couldn’t quite place put her finger on it.

He held himself there, between her legs, reveling in the feeling of being united with her in every way that he had hoped for, but carefully keeping his eyes on her. Fingers curled against his muscular arm, digging into the skin, and her jaw locked and unmoving. She didn’t face him, eyes on something on the far side of the room, making sure to keep him from seeing her in pain. His fingers danced across her cheek, trying to offer some comfort.

He leaned into her, closing the gap and whispered, “I’m here. You are no longer alone.”

The words rung in her ears. She’s been alone for so long that everything that had happened tonight feels like a dream. Her eyes traveled back to meet his gaze. The earnest eyes meant more to her than she could ever say and it was then that she began to notice her pain melting away. Her whole body began to loosen and relax into him as she stared back at him.

A deep grunt from him and a surge of pleasure rewarded her as she bucked her hips against his. The look he wore was that of a man barely able to restrain himself and she couldn’t help but smile at the sight. With her legs around his waist, she quickly pulled him closer so she could thrust against him once again, earning herself another moan.

His hands quickly moved to her hips, roughly pumping his hips into her and she couldn’t help but moan loudly into his neck. “Not so fun being teased,” he said playfully, smiling at her quivering body beneath him as she shook her head. Hanzo began thrusting, finding a steady rhythm.

He admired the flush of her cheeks and the small whimpers and gasps that emerged from her with each thrust of his hips. His large hands left her waist and began wandering her body, palming her soft breasts and softly massaging and caressing her thighs, legs, and waist.

She began meeting his thrusts with her own, amplifying the pleasure for them both. She licked her lips and his hips bucked roughly into her at the sight. A loud moan and a smirk.

“Harder,” she breathed, “please go har—unf.”

Hanzo’s lips met hers in a hungry kiss and his thrusts quickly adjusted to please her, groaning at the feeling of her walls tightening around him. Tongues danced in their sloppy kiss, her hands tangled in his hair and his held her ass, squeezing the soft flesh every few thrusts.

Her breathing began to quicken, the pleasure that had built up in her core beginning to take hold of everything. Hanzo made note of this, thrusting faster into her. He could see his own end coming soon as well, but she was his priority.

His fingers quickly made their way in between her legs to search for the sensitive nub, eager to watch her writhe in pleasure. “Say my name,” Hanzo’s whisper was dripping with lust. Just hearing him sent a burst of pleasure through her body.

He massaged her clit with every thrust, she threw her head back and arched her back, trying to get closer to him. His touch and his heat; being with him was amazing and her body wanted so much more. She dug her nails into his back. Everything was sending her body into overdrive and suddenly it all hit at once.

“Hanzo!”

The way her body convulsed from her orgasm, toes curling, her round breasts bouncing with each thrust, and the feeling of her… he could feel her walls clench around his throbbing member. The steady rhythm he had held was now gone and replaced by erratic thrusting, searching for his climax.

Her moans and the whimpers filled his ears. Most of what came out of her mouth was incoherent, her ecstasy too overwhelming to form words, but he could hear his name. That’s what sent him to his climax.

The erratic thrusting stopped and he held himself with his forehead against hers and his hands at her hips, feeling lightheaded from the pure pleasure surging through his body. His seed spilling into her, the warmth of his release, a pleasure in itself, causing one last long, loud moan from her.

They stayed in that position, eyes closed, using the warmth of their bodies as their source of comfort. He removed his now flaccid shaft from inside of her, shivering at the loss of her warmth. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders to pull him closer, wanting to comfort him.

“That was amazing,” she whispered, the exhaustion in her voice clear.

He pecked her forehead in response. “Being with you like that… I’m glad it became more than just a fantasy.”

“Stay with me the rest of the night?” Her words slurred, as she struggled to keep sleep at bay for a few moments longer.

“If you’ll allow. I wish for nothing more than to be with you.” Fingers caressed her cheek and he nuzzled his face into her disheveled hair. Those were the last words she heard before sleep the sleep that had evaded her for years took her.

 


End file.
